Roar
by Herochick007
Summary: In a world where a red string leads to your soulmate, why does Amelia have two strings. Who are her soulmates, and will they all get along once they find each other?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Romance awareness Month: Day two - Red string of fate**

**prompt: Musician – Katy Perry: song: Roar**

**Insane prompt challenge: 211 – Moresomes: Amelia/John Dawlish/? **

**Seasonal Challenges: Summer**

**Days of the Year: ******13th September******: Positive Thinking Day - Write about an optimist.**

**Word count: 684**

Amelia Bones had never given a thought to the fact she had two red strings around her wrist. Yes, she knew most people only had one, actually she'd never met anyone else who had two, but she felt as though having one would have been wrong.

She felt the first pulling at the train station. Her parents had been busy talking to some friends when Amelia felt a sharp tug on her wrist. She tried to get their attention, but at eleven, she was still a bit shy and quiet. They didn't hear her, but she slipped away anyways. She had to find out who was calling her. She followed her string onto the train, past several compartments. She could hear people talking and laughing but none of them were her soulmates. Finally she reached a compartment with the door closed. Her string went right through the closed door. She didn't even bother knocking as she opened it. The boy sitting there stared at for a moment. She could see her string leading to his wrist.

"I'm John," he announced moving a bag off the seat so she could sit next to him.

"Amelia," she responded. He looked at her for a moment and then back down at his wrist.

"Do you know who this one belongs to?" he asked touching the air.

"You have two strings?"

"Doesn't everyone?" John asked. Amelia shook her head.

"No, maybe just us? I have two also. Hopefully our third is at school. I don't think he or she is on the train," Amelia said after a moment. John had been the only tugging she had felt.

The pair started talking and realized they had a lot in common. Both loved history and wanted to work for the ministry when they were older. John admired the auors, but Amelia wanted something where she felt she could make a bigger difference.

"I wonder what school's going to be like. I hope history isn't completely boring, I mean, that's what everything's based on. The past molds the future," John was saying as the train started to slow. They changed into their robes quickly. Amelia's bag having magically shown up some time during the train ride. She figured her parents had somehow attached to her so she couldn't lose it.

"I just hope we get to study like magical law or something, or maybe muggle studies? I wonder how much different they are than us?"

"No idea, could be interesting. I think we'll need to learn the basics first though." Amelia nodded thinking about her school books. She'd already read most of them.

The first years gathered waiting to be sorted when Amelia felt the second tugging. They had just entered the Great Hall. She looked and saw a tall black boy looking back at her and then down at his wrist. She nodded and grabbed John's arm.

"There! That's him! Do you feel it?" John nodded giving him a wave. The boy, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waved back. Amelia felt a sort of relief. They were all here. Sure, their third was maybe a year or two older, but they were all here.

Amelia was sorted before John.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted. Amelia smiled walking directly to the table and sitting down beside the boy whose string went to her.

"I'm Amelia."

"Kingsley." Within a minute John had slid into the chair on the other side of Kingsley.

"I'm John," he announced. Amelia glanced down at her wrist where all the strings seemed to be connected. Her and John, John and Kingsley, and her and Kingsley.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked Kingsley.

"I want to be an auror... or maybe one day, Minister of Magic," Kingsley stated with a smile. John and Amelia shared a look. Yes, he would fit in with them nicely.

"I'm going to be an auror too, and Amelia...well, she's going to change the world," John said.

"I think we're all going to change the world," Amelia said looking at the triad and smiling brightly.


End file.
